hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Romandi
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:EBay BMW 323 Packing a.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- HaarFager (Talk) 17:42, March 17, 2010 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Custom Otto I removed the Diamond car because it is a one-off custom, it is not a normal release. If you want to write someting about it, Do it at the bottom of the page. Do not re-add it to the table, and do not undo my deletes. If you Disagree with me then you need to contact me. 09:47, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :OK boss. I thought you removed the picture by mistake. Removing it all together from the table is better. I'll post its picture at the gallery. --Romandi 10:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : Is it OK if I put the other Prototype images which seems to be from HWC? --Romandi 10:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :: When i first removed it, I thought the image was wrongfully added to a legit version. So it was my mistake by only removing the image. ::You can re-add the HWC prototype images. My powers on the wikia allow me to undo your edits with a single click. so i didnt mean to undo everything. I dont want to question where you obtained all the other images, so i will just say that we have strict rules against adding images that are not your own. HWC watermarked images are the ONLY acception. So please follow that in the future. 11:50, March 17, 2011 (UTC)